Shattered Psyche
(Mind me you, all readers, this story takes place long before our Multiverse as of now.) Prologue Terralius, year 273 The hundred-thousandth sun had set on Terralius when it's revered goddess spoke with her brother. She entered her gleaming tower on the far side of the realm and descended downward, entering the core of the world. A prison of magic and machinery contained the evil that lurked within. She made her way through the labrynthine fortress within the planet. In the place of a sky was a great machine with churning cogs and gears more massive than mountains. They filled the dark air with a faint rumble. She pressed forth, unperturbed. It was her fortress, so she knew the path. Down dark, metal corridors and through massive doors she went, until she came upon a room lit by a deep, violet glow. The source of light came from a sphere in the center of the room that seemed to ripple like water, and was clear as glass. "Brother," said the goddess, calling out to the sphere. There was silence for a moment. Then a masked figure appeared, trapped within. His mask and cloak were white and black, the colors separated into two equal halves on his right and left. "You called?" asked the masked figure. His voice was like venom. "I need to talk to you," said the goddess. "Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Yes, I did it." The goddess was stunned. "You what?" "Slow as ever, Dashuri," said the masked figure. "Let me repeat myself. I. Did. It." "But how? Why?" "I did it because I could. And you ask me how? Did you forget who I am and what I am capable of?" Dashuri was speechless. She took half of a step back. "Yes, you have imprisoned the greater mass of my power. But while you have expended your stregnth to imprison me, I am merely growing stronger by the day. You think this prison can contain me forever? I will escape, dear sister, and on that day, this world, and all others, will be mine." "You will never escape," said Dashuri. Your creations have provided me the key," said the masked figure. "Your Terrals. Such a young people, easily corrupted with notions of power, lust and greed. Their malice will make me stronger." "My people are good," said Dashuri. "They would never-" "The Mad Emperor, Persez. It was easy to speak into his weak heart. His malice was like fine wine..." "Silence!" shouted Dashuri. The masked figure laughed. "And his malice spread into others like a plague. Would you like to know how many Terrals died because of his rule?" Dashuri was silently glaring at her brother with the intensity of a thousand suns. "Six-hundred and forty two prisoners executed. Ten-thousand, two-hundred and twenty six dead in war, including the good Emperor himself. The battle has left a scar in the history of this world, dear sister. And it will be only the first wound, as hatred will spread, growing far greater with each passing war." "That's enough," said Dashuri. She turned to leave with a stiff back. "A great darkness is coming to the Multiverse, Dashuri," said the masked figure. "I hope you will still be around to witness it, even after your people will have destroyed themselves." "You will remain in your prison, Eclipse," said Dashuri. "For all time." "Not likely," said Eclipse. "There will be one who comes after, far greater than I. The First Evil has chosen him, and I will follow, for he is the will of the First Evil." "You're mad," said Dashuri, walking away without looking back. Eclipse was silent as he watched Dashuri leave. Wordlessly, he turned away and vanished into the depths of his prison like a mirage. Chapter I Pre-Multiverse An ever-expanding amount of pure white as far as the eye could see, save for a grey cloaked figure that stood within a circle of inscriptions, three different colored candles surrounded the figure itself. To the right of the figure was a white candle, a white flame burned atop, barely able to be discerned from the white land itself. In front of the figure was a grey candle, a weak grey flame protruded from the wick. And to the left, a black candle, with the darkest flame licking the air, gulping more as to sustain its form. Appearing in behind the white candle, so as to not be too close to the grey cloaked figure, was a young girl, with rainbow hair, and beautiful seagreen eyes, sparkling in wonder. Behind the grey candle, appeared a purple cloaked figure with blue feet, though short in stature, the figure exuded power. And behind the black flame appeared a black creature, with grey eyes, wings made of bone, it appeared to be hunched over, as if in pain. The grey cloaked figure in the middle spoke up, "It's been a while, my young ones..." The grey cloaked figure turned to the young girl, "Daille..." Then panned to the purple cloaked figure, "Tsukinode...", and finally met eyes with the black sickly creature, "Zied..." "Yes, it has, Father Seya." The three being chorused, though Tsukinode's voice was hardly heard. "I suppose you three have learnt of what I'm am going to do soon enough, hm?" Seya's voice seemed commanding, save for the fact it was soft and gentle. None of the other three responded, confused at what their 'Father' questioned. "You are still children, I do not expect to get the answer correct... But there will come a time when you understand. You will not comprehend what you will see, not at first." Seya raised his right arm, and a long, ringed staff formed in his skeletal hands. "I am... Releasing Thyria out unto the cosmos, an infinite place, one that you still cannot fathom." Waving his staff around, a rip in space occured, revealing a large black expanse, with little lights floating about. Within moments, a planet popped up, the Thyria that the triad gods were told of by Seya. "It is done, so long as you three live, the planet is safe, bound by you three. As long as you three exist, it cannot be destroyed, it is where you three will gather, where you will meet, another word... Home." Seya explained through monotoned words, capturing only Daille's and some of Tsukinode's attention, as for Zied, he stared at the planet, a slight smirk at the small green land that dotted the sphere that projected the cosmos out. Closing the rip in space, Zied found himself with Seya staring at him, "I trust you were not thinking of destroying it..." Seya stated, to which Zied backed up slightly, shaking his head. "Very well..." Seya continued, "I feel that I will not be here much longer... But you three, you will always be together, even when you are seperated. And one day, I know you will become one. And unlike me, you will be taken down the correct path, whether that be your destruction or your empowerment... When that time comes, for you to know what true power is..." Zied stared at Seya in confusion, Daille in wonder, and Tsukinode... Well just stared. "I shall allow you three to enjoy the planet of my creation, one that I held onto the highest of pride. It is a wonder upon itself." Seya stated as he warped space around the three with the flick of his staff, sending them to Thyria, and then moments after, himself. The second they were dropped upon the planet, Zied took off, within those few split seconds, he was already gone. Daille, curious tried to follow after, but found herself losing where he went exactly. When she got back to where they were dropped off by Seya, she saw Tsukinode had not moved an inch. She looked back at the clearing Zied ran down, "Why would he just take off?" Was her question. As for Zied, he travelled as fast as he could to get away from Goody-Two-Shoes and Captain Mute, even with being as weak and small as he was, he could still easily destroy a planet if he desired, but those two, he deeply hated them. He could feel no higher amount of loathing for them, if he could only gain more power, but he knew Seya would keep that away from him, Seya would give him anything but more power. "Damn it all." Zied cursed through anger, spitting some fire upon a tree to set it aflame. "He keeps me on a damned leash, what am I to do if I'm this weak compared to them? There has to be some way-" "To gain more power?" A voice questioned with an audible lilt within. Zied turned to find himself face-to-face with a dark haired man, who had purple colored eyes, and was dressed in a lavender kimono-esque outfit, a large sash around his waist made of fine silk. "What would you know?" Zied questioned, snorting flames from his nose, his voice like acid. "I know many things, child." Zied snorted once more at the man before him, "You obviously lust for more, a greater amount of power than you have now. I know of a way to... Help you." The lilt in his voice was irresistable, the man was telling the truth, that, Zied was sure of. "How would I gain more power, how? What is it that would give me more?" Zied pressed the question hard, demanding the answer at the very moment. "Patience, young child. All great things come in due time. Some longer than others... Like the growth of a flower in the spring to the time you will have to wait until you are recognized." The man turned around, "There is much to be shown... and I can show it to you. Do you have the desire?" Zied nodded in response, he was prepared for what this freak would show him. The man nodded, a smirk played across his features, waving his hands, a circular projection formed. "Pay attention to what you shall see..." Images began to play within the circular projection, and after a few moments, it stopped upon one certain thing... Black emptiness. Then the circular projection closed. "We shall meet in the future, I am certain." The man faded to nothing, leaving no trace of him being there behind. And for Zied, he suddenly found himself in front of Seya, Daille, and Tsukinode. "Please, try not to run off too far, Zied." Seya stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "You'll get lost upon Thyria, I would not want to pull you out of thin air once more..." Zied nodded, "Right, I'll be sure to take note about that next time..." Zied turned around, a smirk playing across his face, the pitch-black nothing the weirdo had shown him, was something he greatly desired. Would it not be great to capture everything in darkness? A world just for him. Seya waved his ringed staff, teleporting all four of them back to the white plane of nothingness. Seya gently landed them, and one by one Daille, Zied, and Tsukinode vanished nearby their candles. Seya sighed, "What happened... Zied, you are a very curious one indeed, I will have to pay attention to you more often." Seya was not lying when he felt his final days coming to a close, there was something happening, of what, he himself was not entirely sure. He looked out upon the ever-expanding pure white plane of existence, thinking, contemplating, trying to understand what could be coming up, upon the horizon. Hoping it would show it's face soon. Chapter II Space was like clay to Fortuna, or perhaps, a better way of putting it, fabric. Fabric bound together with strings of energy that only her golden eyes could see- strings invisible to mortal eyesight. She knew this invisible energy as the Balance, and she was it's sole Master. Like a seamstress, she wove the strings into a pattern that pleased her. They crossed and merged, forming matter from energy. Solid rock began to form, congealing together into a rough, uneven sphere that dwarfed her in size. A barren world drifted before her, devoid of features save for mountains and valleys. She willed the Balance to enter the world, and it welled back up, creating bodies of water that occupied the valleys. They spread out like outstretched fingers, forming rivers. She enriched the surface of the world and gave it the gift of life; vegetation sprung forth, springing from the ground like green and brown flames. She had created another paradise. It was perfect in her eyes, yet it was missing something. Fortuna sighed, a note of sadness in her breath. The power of Balance was mighty, yet it could not create a living soul. Even if she had crafted a body, she could not give the empty shell a spirit, and so it would remain a husk. She could create all the beautiful worlds in the universe that she wanted, but she could not share their beauty with any other living being. Fortuna was no mortal, but she was not quite a god either. She was an aspect of the cosmos, yet she still felt lonliness. As much as the cosmos fascinated her, she was dismayed at it's vast emptiness. She longed to spend her time with others- gods were scarce, mortals were too young, and she could not find any others like herself. As she walked alone through her self-created paradise, she suddenly felt a rift tear itself open through the Balance. Curiosity and worry gripped her heart, and she vanished, using her power to traverse the distance across space. What she found left her in shock. An entire world had appeared, as if dropped into the cosmos from beyond, out of nowhere. What little of it could be seen glowed with a green color, refracting the light of a nearby verdant nebula. The rest seemed almost invisible, like a black hole that gave no light. The darkness left her anxious, yet her curiosity was far stronger. She descended to the worlds surface to explore. As she landed, she found herself greeted by a ground littered with glowing, red plants that provided the world with a ruddy light. The sky was a dark blue, and stars were clearly visible. The darkness was choking, yet the world was beautiful. A dark shape ran by, startling her. It was the size of a child, with flesh black as pitch and skeletal wings sprouting from it's shoulders. Fortuna gave chase, yet it was fast- she had soon lost it amidst the trees. Her disappointment was soon replaced with a glimmer of hope- hope that she would find more life on this world. She set out into the forest, in the direction from which the dark creature came. The Next Day, Seya's Plane Seya once more stood before the three lit candles, his ringed staff in hand. He sighed, knowing Zied would run off again, so long as he wasn't far though, Seya did not mind. As if speaking of the devil, said being appeared behind the black candle, and nodded the minute Seya and he made eye contact. "Father, are we going back today?" Zied questioned, an innocent pitch was within the wording. Seya nodded, "As soon as Tsukinode and Daille get here, we shall leave to visit Thyria once more." "I was hoping we would go as soon as possible. But if I have to wait, I will." Zied shook his head, crossing his arms as well. "Many would say patience is key, and a virtue. But I must say, I am quite proud of you, Zied, my eldest child. I know how much you hate having to sit around for Tsukinode, Daille is normally on time, but Tsukinode is never. It warms my heart, knowing that you do not yell at either of your siblings because of their tardiness... Or rather, his tardiness, for most of the time." Seya floated up into the air, and began to close in upon Zied. When they were only a foot apart, Zied found himself face-to-face with his father's cloaked face. He had never truly seen the visage that was hidden by shadow, not even 'goody-goody' Daille had seen his true face. He saw both of Seya's arms stretch out, and wrap themselves around Zied himself, and then felt a light squeeze as some of his breath was forced out of his body. Seya spoke once more, though this time, much softer, "It does me good to know that here, in my waning days, I feel I can trust you to take care of your siblings. You are the eldest, and after all, the eldest does get the most troublesome of burdens, but also gets great rewards at the end. And so, on my last and final day, I shall give you your greatest desire. Whatever it may be, I shall grant it." Seya let go of Zied, and turned around, making it to the middle once more, "Zied, I love you, just as much as I love my two other children, do not let that cloud your judgement..." Zied seemed unfazed by this, but was about to speak until being interrupted by Tsukinode and Daille's arrival, to whom Seya travelled, and hugged both, the same amount of time he did for Zied himself. When Seya returned to the center, he held out his staff, "We are heading to Thyria, once more!" And with that, they all vanished in a matter of seconds, all simultaneously, arriving in the middle of the forest once more, though this time, Seya felt a new energy that had found its way onto his planet. And to attract whatever had found its way onto his planet, he sent a flare of light up into the sky, brightening up the planet for a few moments, but letting whatever that was out there know where he was. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Co-Op Stories Category:Upcoming Stories